Harry Potter Goes To Hollywood Arts
by Challenge King
Summary: Harry Potter is waiting for the auditions to get into Hollywood Arts to start and notices six interesting teenagers out of the group he was auditioning with.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter which belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also don't own iCarly and Victorious which belongs to Dan Schneider.  
**

* * *

Hollywood Arts High School, Black Box Theater  
Los Angeles, California  
Thursday, June 12, 2008

Harry Potter sat with the other auditioning teenagers waiting for his turn to show why he should be let into this school. The school in question was Hollywood Arts which was a performing arts high school that was in a sense a combination of public school and private school since any student that wanted to attend had to audition to get in. The only reason Harry was even trying to get into the school after a decade of traveling around the United States learning to control the abilities he had gained after uniting with the Deathly Hallows was to stop the boredom and loneliness he felt. The only reason he was able to audition was because he looked about 14 to 15 years old even though he was almost 30 years old and that was thanks to his ability to shapeshift.

Harry had a good feeling that he was going to get in with his Ukelele and singing skills as well as the "magic" act he was going to do. What Harry was curious about was who else might get into the school and six teenagers seemed to jump out at him from the group in the room. The six he noticed to others around them seemed to be normal teenagers but to him they were much more than normal since he saw the small amount of magic that glowed and flowed within each of them.

The first of the six he noticed was a curly haired boy with a puppet in his lap that he seemed to be talking to which was a little odd. The little bit of magic in the curly haired teen seemed to flow into the puppet which would give the teen an advantage as a ventriloquist if he decided to do it professionally since that is what was making the puppet talk.

The next was a boy of African-American descent with black hair done in dread-locks who looked to be writing something in a notebook. The dark skinned teen's little bit of magic seemed to focus in his vocal cords and fingertips which would probably help him as a musician and singer.

The next was a handsome boy with shoulder length brunette hair with lightly tanned skin who looked calm and relaxed despite about to do a very important audition. The handsome teen's little bit of magic seemed to focus on the teen's outer appearance which probably meant he had some Veela blood in him which would probably help him as either a model or an actor.

The next one was another lightly tanned skinned boy but his brunette hair was far shorter typing away on his laptop and he seemed a bit nervous which was understandable. The nervous teen's little bit of magic seemed to focus on his brain which probably meant he was incredibly intelligent so he would probably do well in the technical side of the entertainment industry.

The next one was a girl with shoulder length red-velvet dyed hair who seemed child-like and very excitable about life. The child-like teen's little bit of magic seemed to focus on her eyes which would probably allow to see things and possibly a seer like Luna which probably explained the teen's child-like behavior which was probably a defense mechanism.

Sitting next to the child-like girl was a girl with pale skin and shoulder length dark-brunette hair who seemed to have annoyed look on her face. The pale skinned teen's little bit of magic seemed to focus on her hands which probably would help her as a writer of either songs or scripts.

Before he could inspect the six teenagers further his attention as well as all of the other teenagers was brought to the front of the room where the principal stood. The Principal of Hollywood Arts once he knew he had all of their attention told them they were now going to start the auditions.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** This is a crossover between Harry Potter, iCarly, and Victorious that wouldn't leave me alone. Please review and tell me what you think of this idea. I will consider continuing this idea beyond a one-shot if I have enough support from the readers to do it. ****Also everyone should check out the stories of PD31, OneHorseShay, Twilight Warrior 627, illusorygentleman, SoraOblivion62, Fanfic-Reader-88, Darth Marrs, Zane's Girl-Jo, ben10987654321, Chunk127, Kenchi618, Kathryn Claire O'Connor, Hotstreak's crossover stories, kb0, SKRowling, Kixen, Makokam, eleanorr1gby, megamatt09, CalzonaAndDemi, Quitting Time, and Amiyrasmom. I also have two forums called Harry Potter Challenges and iCarly Challenges set up for the challenges I make for those two Fandoms so if you could please stop by those and take a look to see if one of the challenges interests you enough to do.**


End file.
